


50. dammit, i died again!

by Rusiriuss



Series: 100 One-Shot Challenge [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusiriuss/pseuds/Rusiriuss
Summary: an exhausted coffee shop employee meets the cutest boy on campus, who worries about his sleep schedule.it's cute, trust me, i'm just too tired to make a good summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry all of this is lowercase, i typed it all on my phone and i'm too damn tired to care at all. it fits my aesthetic, too, so just deal w/ it please and thanks

"dammit! i died again!"

shoving roughly against his desk, dmitri rolled his chair away from the monitor. moaning exasperatedly, he ran his fingers through his thick dark hair, pushing the yellow headphones off his head and down around his neck. arrogant laughter buzzed from the speakers, and he took a minute to fume before shaking off his frustration and returning to his seat.

repositioning the headphones over his ears, he could imagine the smug grin that chelsea would have on her face.

"i hate you." this was the tenth time chelsea had killed him in this game, and they hadn't even been playing for three hours yet. “you can't at least give me a chance? i'm a senior citizen, you aren't allowed to do this to me."

"oh please, featherbrain. it's not my fault you're terrible at this game. and just because you're some sort of angel doesn't mean you get a free pass. you're the smartest person i know.”

dmitri rolled his eyes at her sarcastic tone. “yeah, okay,” he scoffed, “maybe i am smarter than any human alive, but that doesn't mean you can leave me to fend for myself when i don't know how to play this damn game!” he hadn't even caught the name of the game when they had started playing. all he knew was that it was some sort of combat game with dragons and lizard people.

chelsea was quiet for a while, static filling the silence between them. “all right, birdboy” she said after a few seconds passed. “ i'll teach you how to play.”

“finally. i was beginning to think about quitting and doing a crossword.”


	2. Chapter 2

yawning widely, dmitri shuffled into the coffee shop where he and chelsea worked and began to make himself the most intense energy drink he could think of, pouring different amounts of caffeine- and sugar-filled drinks into a mixer. one advantage of working on a college campus: infinite energy drinks.

“what happened to you? you look like you haven't slept in two days.” a soft voice startled dmitri, who had started to drift off waiting for the machine to finish mixing his caffeine-and-sugar energy cocktail. turning around, he was face-to-face with one of the prettiest people he had ever seen.

“uh,” he started, at a loss for words and completely delirious. “how'd you know?” briefly, he began to wonder if this pretty boy was capable of reading minds. if he was, he'd know that dmitri was admiring everything about him.

his golden hair was parted neatly on the left, and his eyes were a clear blueish-green. he was tall, at least six feet, and his posture reminded dmitri of a duke or nobleman. he was dressed in a spotless white dress shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbows and the collar unbuttoned just enough to expose his collarbones.

he was jolted out of his starstruck staring by a sharp elbow in the ribs. “you're staring, birdbrain, it's impolite,” muttered chelsea, looking as tired as, if not more so, than dmitri was.

“when did you get here?” dmitri hadn't seen her come in. “wait. were you here all night?” chelsea ignored him, instead opting to steal his drink out of the machine and drink it straight from the mixing cup. a chuckle from the behind him reminded dmitri that he had a customer, and he turned towards the counter to help him.

“i'm sorry,” dmitri said groggily. “what can i get you today?”

“a small chai latte and a chocolate croissant, please. warmed.” a warm smile accompanied the order, and dmitri decided he would have baked a new croissant then and there had they been out.

“ah, a man after my own heart,” dmitri muttered under his breath. after fetching the food, he noticed the lovely stranger seemed oddly nervous when paying. dmitri understood completely. he got nervous just thinking about accepting change.

“keep the extra,” the stranger said, placing a twenty on the counter.

\---

when counting out the tips at the end of the day, dmitri found a small folded piece of paper stuck to the inside of the jar. opening it, he noticed that the writing was in awfully-done shorthand, which no one uses anymore. it read: get some sleep! you look like a vampire! meet me under the stag statue at mid-campus after your shift? -b

smiling, dmitri remembered the cute guy that had been so nervous at the beginning of the day. after he finished counting the tips, he called out to chelsea, who was in the back working out of a sudoku book. “i'm gonna head out, see you later!”

as he set off towards the middle of campus, he smiled to himself. he decided that he had to talk to this mysterious “b” about his shorthand. it was a headache to read.


End file.
